


Making Words Work

by Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings



Series: Donsy Week 2020 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings
Summary: Donsy Week 2020 Day 5 Prompt: FreeDonald struggles to find the right words for his new song for Daisy.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Series: Donsy Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933261
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Making Words Work

~~For my flower of beauty and strength~~   
~~You saved me when I nearly sank~~   
~~You are the treasure I search for so long~~   
~~To my Daisy, my lighthouse, my shore. Reword this?~~

I'll sail with you the world over  
Whether rough or calm ~~waves~~ seas  
Anywhere is ~~perfect~~ paradise with with you, my lover  
This day, this life, together we seize. ~~(?)~~

 ~~I'll be your captain to protect you~~

  
I answer your ~~song~~ call   
Lead me to riches or ruin  
I listen for your siren song  
I'll follow through the blue in  
Territories dark ~~blue~~ and vast  
Hold you by my side  
You are the wind in my mast  
We will conquer this tide

~~My wind, my waves, my everything (?)~~   
~~My entire world before me~~

You are my anchor   
To steady me out in the blue  
To Fate, I thank her  
For leading me to you

Donald groaned looking at the words in his notebook. It wasn't working well. He knew what he wanted to say but not how to say it! Wait...didn't that mean he didn't know what to say then? Yes? No? Gah! Words!

He slammed the notebook on the ground. Frustrated at his own dumb brain for not working just right. Make him write the right words dangit! Why was this so hard? He dropped his head on the table and closed his eyes. Take it easy now. Words won't come to you if you're screaming in anger. But the words weren't coming either way! Gah!!!!

"Donald, this is really sweet."

Donald's head shot up! To his left Daisy was there! And she had picked up his notebook and read his terrible poem! 

"Ahhhh oh that it's nothing it's just uh uh brainstorming. Not done not ready to be read," Donald quickly flustered trying to take the notebook from Daisy. She resisted his tugs.

"Donald! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uhhh ah just no you can't read that. It's garbage," he groaned. 

"Hey what are you talking about?" Daisy asked. 

He sighed and sat back down. His eyes looked saddened. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to write you a new song. But it's not working. The words just aren't coming to me. It sounds awful. I'm so frustrated with it," he sighed in defeat. 

Daisy swooped down to his face and kissed both his cheeks then his forehead.

"Donald, I understand you think it's bad. But I'm telling you I love it. I think you wrote really well and I'm happy that you've written anything. Thank you sweetheart," she said. He looked up into her eyes seeing love and truth reflect in her eyes. His heart jumped. 

"You mean it Daisy?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I do. I love you and I love your writing. You are a great writer. And I can't wait to see how it looks when it's done," she said with a warm smile. He smiled back almost sheepishly. 

"I'm gonna finish making lunch. I'll bring you some when it's ready. Keep at it mister," she said as she disappeared back inside.

"Thank you!" He called after her. Now. Back to the challenge. An idea came to mind and he began to write it down. Okay so it still wasn't perfect the way he wanted it. But Daisy's encouragement did wonders for his esteem.

So, he continued to write. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to all the writers who know just how frustrating words can be. 
> 
> This one goes out to all the readers who give their wonderful feedback after reading our works.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone for reading this piece and for joining me in Donsy Week 2020. The positive feedback I've received on these pieces as well as my absolute angst unit of a fic The Attempt and The Aftermath have been so overwhelming for me and it's encouraged me to keep writing after not doing so in many years. Your kudos and comments are truly appreciated. Catch y'all later.


End file.
